


A Starting Point

by Rivulet027



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, F/F, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia agree to talk about the events of S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel_Negra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Teen Wolf. It’s not my toy box and I’m merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For angel_negra! Thank you!

Allison bit her lips as she tried to keep from laughing. She let herself be spun under Lydia’s arms and then pulled into an embrace. She glanced back at her friend and couldn’t help the slightly laugh that escaped her. Lydia wrapped arms around Allison’s waist and hooked her chin over her shoulder. Allison glanced over as the two of them swayed together.

“There isn’t any music,” Allison pointed out softly.

Lydia shrugged, “We deserve a little silliness.”

Allison’s lips quirked up into a smile, then she sighed. Lydia huffed out a frustrated breath, but pulled Allison over to her bed. Allison went willingly into her embrace as the two of them tangled themselves around each other.

“Snuggles are good,” Allison decided her head on Lydia’s shoulder.

“The best,” Lydia agreed.

Allison closed her eyes as Lydia’s fingers began to run through her hair. She bit her lip again.

“It’s not too early, you know?”

Allison tilted her head till their eyes met.

“To laugh, to smile,” Lydia clarified, “She’d want you to.”

“Still feels wrong,” Allison managed.

Lydia pressed a kiss to Allison’s forehead, “She’d want you to be happy.”

Allison shook her head, “I loved my mother and she did want me to be happy, but she wanted me to be happy in the way that she thought I should be.”

Lydia tucked a strand of hair behind Allison’s ear, “What do you want?”

Allison’s fingers brushed over Lydia’s lips, “I…It’s complicated.”

“Start with the truth and work from there,” Lydia encouraged.

Allison took Lydia’s hand and threaded their fingers together. Lydia gave her hand a squeeze.

“I don’t want to upset you,” Allison confessed. Lydia gave her an unimpressed look. Allison let out a short laugh and pressed her lips together, “I’ll start at the beginning and if you need a break tell me.”

Lydia nodded. Allison took a slow breath to steady herself and frowned. Lydia leaned in and pressed a reassuring kiss on her lips before she pulled back and prompted, “Werewolves.”

“Werewolves,” Allison agreed before she began to explain her understanding of the last few months.


End file.
